More Than A Broken Vow
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! You and I suddenly came to an end. We keep on asking why, keep on trying...Until we both realized, that this was more than a broken vow.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), FemPika, dan karakter _alter-self _milikku sebagai OC di sini...sebatas pendukung cerita sebagai fans berat KuroPika

**A/N :**

Aku kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak menulis fic ini. Membuat perasaanku terbawa saat mendengar lagu-lagu yang menginspirasi ; **Broken Vow – Lara Fabian, From The Bottom of My Broken Heart **dan **I Was Born to Make You Happy –Britney Spears.**

.

Enjoy...

* * *

_You and I suddenly came to an end_

_We keep on asking why, keep on trying..._

_Until we both realized, that this was more than a broken vow_

* * *

**Whity's POV**

Sudah lima tahun aku menjadi konsultan pernikahan. Melihat pasangan suami istri memasuki ruang kerjaku dengan raut wajah putus asa...bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Yah, banyak hal memang yang bisa menyebabkan kegagalan pernikahan seseorang. Aku berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik...agar mereka bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerai. Bahkan merupakan suatu kesuksesan besar jika suami istri yang hampir bercerai itu bisa menemukan kembali 'jiwa' dari rumah tangga mereka.

Tak ada jaminan untuk berhasil, ada pula yang gagal...tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi keduanya dan bagi anak-anak mereka. Aku rasa aku bisa menghadapi kegagalan itu dengan cukup baik.

Namun kali ini...berbeda. Aku tak mau gagal.

Sudah pertemuan yang kesekian kali, tapi rasanya kegagalan sebagai seorang konsultan pernikahan—dalam kasus ini tentu saja—seperti sudah menungguku di ambang pintu ruangan ini.

Di hadapanku sekarang, tengah duduk pasangan muda yang sudah menjadi figur ideal pasangan sempurna. Idola banyak orang...dan oh Tuhan, bisa dibilang aku adalah penggemar terbesar pasangan ini! Apa yang kurang? Adakah yang salah di daftar rencana yang kubuat untuk mereka? Benar-benar buntu.

Kehampaan...

Keputusasaan...

Sakit hati...

Dari mana datangnya itu semua? Sungguh berbeda ketika aku mulai mengenal mereka dari media massa untuk mengumumkan pertunangan itu. Oh sial, aku benar-benar terbawa perasaan.

Aku menatap keduanya...Kurapika Clementine dan Kuroro Lucifer. Setelah menghela napas sebentar dan merasa siap bicara, akhirnya yang kukatakan adalah :

"Aku harap kalian mau memikirkannya lagi."

Benar-benar, walau berusaha ditutupi, aku bisa merasakan kesan memohon sekilas terdengar di nada suaraku.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu, tersenyum lemah sambil menundukkan wajahnya...memainkan jemarinya tanda gelisah.

"Nona Whity, kami sangat berterimakasih atas semua bantuanmu...tapi...sungguh, tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang...," ucap Kurapika pelan.

Dengan kehampaan yang sama namun bagai penuh beban, suaminya, pria tampan dengan sosoknya yang gagah, kulit putih pucat yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam, yang membuat banyak wanita patah hati ketika dia menikah dulu, langsung ikut bicara...mengatakan keputusan final yang tak pernah aku bayangkan akan berasal dari pasangan muda yang kuidolakan,

"Kami sepakat untuk bercerai."

Napasku tertahan sejenak, untunglah aku bisa segera menahan emosi pribadiku—kekecewaan lebih tepatnya—di hadapan mereka.

Selesai sudah...

Mereka berdiri dan menyalamiku satu-persatu. Kuroro masih bersikap sebagai seorang _gentleman_, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kurapika seolah menyokong dan menjaganya. Dan wanita itu masih menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Kuroro yang masih menjadi suaminya.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi penggemar kalian...," ucapku lirih. "Aku bicara bukan sebagai konsultan pernikahan, tapi sebagai penggemar terbesar Kuroro Lucifer dan Kurapika Clementine."

Pasangan itu langsung menoleh...dan tersenyum padaku. Seperti sebuah senyuman selamat tinggal. Aku tak bergeming hingga kemudian sosok mereka perlahan menjauh dan menghilang. Aku duduk kembali di kursiku, melirik sebuah pigura foto yang sudah lama kuletakkan di sana, berisikan orang-orang yang begitu kusayang.

Keluargaku...dengan segala keunikannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut keemasan yang kucintai sejak dulu, dan putri kembarku...juga bayi lelaki dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Ah, apa yang harus kuceritakan pada putri kembarku itu? Mereka senang jika aku bercerita sebelum mereka terlelap, dengan berbagai plot yang seringkali kami susun bersama...menggunakan Kuroro dan Kurapika sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Aku menghela napas berat sekali lagi.

Sungguh disayangkan...

**End of POV**

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam yang mewah itu meluncur di jalan raya kota yang seolah tak pernah tidur, berbanding terbalik dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara kedua sosok yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

'Akhirnya...terjadi juga,' batin Kurapika sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Sementara di sampingnya, Kuroro pun tetap bersikap tenang sambil memperhatikan jalan yang berada di depannya. 'Jadi seperti ini...akhirnya...,' ia berkata dalam hati.

Perjalanan mereka terasa lama...walau sebenarnya tempat tinggal pasangan Lucifer ini tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Sekilas nampak di wajah Kuroro dan Kurapika, rasa lega ketika mobil mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan pemukiman elit dan berhenti di depan rumah mewah yang mereka tempati selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Keheningan yang terasa canggung pun muncul, hingga akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk bicara lebih dulu, "Untuk sementara...aku mau tinggal di apartemen lamaku. Orang yang sebelumnya menyewa tempat itu sudah pergi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, untuk—"

"Aku mengerti, kita sama-sama perlu waktu untuk sendiri," Kurapika segera menyela, lalu menoleh. "Apa ada pakaian atau barang penting yang harus kau bawa ke sana?"

"Ada...tapi biarlah nanti saja."

'Jangan sekarang...aku tak bisa,' Kuroro menyimpan kalimat terakhir itu di dalam hati.

Kurapika menelan ludah. Sungguh ia merasa gugup...tapi ini harus dihadapi. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum sambil bersiap keluar dari mobil. "Ah...jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kuroro."

"Tentu," Kuroro membalas senyumannya.

Kurapika melangkah melintasi halaman rumah yang asri. Dia tak menoleh ke belakang, pun tak melirik rimbunan bunga mawar di sana yang biasanya selalu menarik perhatiannya, walau hanya sekilas. Dia tak mau melihat lingkungan sekitarnya saat ini yang sudah mulai ia lihat dalam kesendirian.

**Kurapika's POV**

Aku melangkah dengan postur tegap, pandanganku menatap lurus ke depan...memandang ke arah rumah kami yang indah...membuatku langsung kagum ketika pertama kali Kuroro mengajakku melihatnya beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan.

Aku tak mendengar suara mobilnya meninggalkan tempat ini, bahkan suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan pun belum terdengar. Ah...Kuroro, aku tahu...kau pasti masih ada di depan pintu gerbang, seperti yang selalu kaulakukan sejak dulu, memastikan aku kembali dengan selamat.

Seorang pria yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah ini, Mizuken, membukakan pintu besar berwarna putih itu untukku. Dia menyapaku...tapi aku hanya sanggup membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Setelah Mizuken kembali menutup pintunya, benar saja...aku mendengar Kuroro menyalakan mobilnya, dan meluncur meninggalkan rumah ini...meninggalkan diriku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar. Hampa...hingga kemudian aku segera menggunakan akal sehatku dalam masalah ini.

Walau keputusan sudah bulat, tapi aku dan Kuroro MEMANG membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Aku mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali di dalam hati dan pikiranku sambil melangkah menaiki tangga yang melingkar menuju ke lantai atas. Bergema seperti dentang lonceng di musim gugur yang dingin dan sepi.

**End of POV**

Kurapika memasuki kamar utama. Dia tak merasakan apapun saat itu. Walau Kuroro sebelumnya masih sering tidur di sana, tak memberi pengaruh apapun bagi Kurapika. Kehangatan dalam pernikahan mereka rasanya cukup lama hilang hingga tanpa sadar Kurapika pun terbiasa.

Angin senja bertiup...membuka lebar pintu balkon yang tidak tertutup rapat. Kurapika tersentak. Matanya terpaku ke sana, membuatnya langsung teringat pada peristiwa seminggu yang lalu, yang hanya terjadi sebentar namun berarti.

_Hujan yang turun di luar menarik perhatian Kurapika. Tak peduli akan cuaca yang dingin, dengan masih mengenakan baju yang cukup tipis dia melangkah membuka pintu balkon. Rintik hujan sedikit membasahi kursi kayu yang berada di sana. _

_ Tapi Kurapika Lucifer tetap duduk di kursi itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang terlihat berbeda dengan derai hujan yang turun saat ini. Kurapika melamun untuk beberapa lama...hingga tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang datang menghampiri, memakaikan syal yang hangat dan cukup lebar ke tubuhnya._

_ Kurapika menoleh, mendapati suaminya, Kuroro, menempatkan diri di kursi yang sama yang didudukinya saat ini. Dengan menyisakan sedikit tempat di antara mereka, di mana hal itu tidak sengaja dilakukan...namun terjadi begitu saja._

_ Tak ada satu pun yang bicara. Suasana terasa semakin dingin dan menyesakkan._

_ "Kau...menyadarinya, bukan?" Kuroro tiba-tiba angkat bicara sambil memandang jauh ke depan._

_ 'Ini...saatnya...,' batin Kurapika sebelum menjawab, "Ya...sangat."_

_ "Kita sudah mencoba...dan sekarang sepertinya..."_

_ "Tak perlu ada kebohongan dan kepura-puraan lagi. Rasanya...menyakitkan..."_

_ "Ya..."_

_ Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, meremas tangan Kurapika yang ia genggam erat di pangkuan. Mendadak kehangatan kembali dirasakan wanita itu setelah sekian lama. Tapi rasanya berbeda._

_ 'Aku tahu kau pun tak ingin ini terjadi...begitu pula aku,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati sambil balas memegang tangan Kuroro, walau tanpa kontak mata sedikitpun. 'Tapi kita akan saling menyakiti lebih jauh lagi jika pernikahan ini diteruskan...'_

_ Lalu keduanya sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama, yang terucap di lubuk hati pasangan itu,_

_ 'Semua sudah berakhir.'_

* * *

Kurapika segera masuk kembali ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang besar dan empuk...menatap langit-langit dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun ketika menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati foto berpigura yang tergantung di sana—foto yang begitu berarti bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika, mata biru wanita itu langsung berkaca-kaca.

Dia beranjak turun, memandanginya lebih dekat.

Foto pernikahan.

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meraba potret itu seolah mengingat kepingan masa lalu sebelum dirinya dan Kuroro terikat sumpah suci.

Kisah mereka bermula dari perjodohan antara Keluarga Clementine dan Keluarga Lucifer. Keluarga Lucifer merupakan keluarga kalangan atas yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di kota ini, dengan Kuroro sebagai pewaris tunggal, sedangkan Kurapika laksana harta unik di bumi ini...putri dari kerajaan kecil yang cantik di benua yang berbeda. Sungguh sepadan bagi Sang Lucifer.

Mereka langsung tertarik satu sama lain pada pandangan pertama. Pertunangan pun dilangsungkan tak lama setelahnya, membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika dikagumi banyak orang sebagai pasangan yang ideal. Di usia Kurapika yang ke-18, pernikahan yang megah dilangsungkan.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya sejenak...berusaha mengingat saat itu. segala keceriaan, kegembiraan...rasa berdebar yang meluap-luap karena bahagia. Namun kini, semua lenyap begitu saja.

Bahkan perwujudan cinta dan hasrat yang dulu terasa bergelora turut menguap bersamaan dengan berlalunya hari, bulan, tahun.

'Cinta pertamaku...,' batin Kurapika dengan pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Kuroro yang tengah memeluk dirinya di foto itu.

Kurapika terlihat seolah terkejut. Dia segera menarik tangannya, membelakangi foto yang sempat membawanya kembali kepada kenangan indah masa lalu. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi tanpa ia sadari karena hatinya tengah terpusat pada kesimpulan tak disengaja, tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, membuat mata hatinya terbuka seketika.

_Sejak awal...semuanya terlalu sempurna._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yeah, I know...multichapter baru lagi, hutang baru...tapi sungguh, fic lainnya akan aku lanjutkan. Aku sudah punya rencana plot untuk itu termasuk yang belum diwujudkan. Hanya saja, aku memutuskan untuk lebih santai...bukan karena malas, tapi karena rasanya aku harus menjaga _passion_-ku dalam menulis.

Menulis mulai terasa seperti rutinitas karena kulakukan hampir setiap hari. Bagiku, ini sudah tanda waspada. Aku ga mau sampai lebih cepat ke titik jenuh untuk kedua kalinya dan hiatus dalam waktu sebulan seperti yang pernah kualami.

Untuk fic translate, aku juga akan melanjutkannya.

* * *

Review please...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), FemPika, dan karakter _alter-self _milikku sebagai OC di sini...sebatas pendukung cerita sebagai fans berat KuroPika

**A/N :**

Sepertinya ini update tercepat sejak pertama kali membuat multichap, hanya berjarak dua hari. yah, mumpung _mood _sedang mendukung xDa

Untuk chapter kedua ini, berisi tentang Kuroro POV.

Pembukanya terinspirasi dari beberapa lirik lagu yang kudengarkan (berkali-kali!) untuk menemukan _feeling _dalam Kuroro POV, yaitu **Yesterday – The Beatles **dan **The Truth – Kris Allen**.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Until there's something wrong between us_

_And we pretend that we don't see it_

_Now I need a place to hide away and think_

* * *

Suara decit ban terdengar memasuki _basement_ gedung apartemen mewah itu, nampak mobil sedan hitam berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir yang masih kosong. Sosok yang berada di dalamnya, Kuroro Lucifer, segera melangkah keluar dan masuk ke dalam lift. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk sampai ke tujuani karena sengaja mengambil jalan memutar.

Ingatan ketika Kurapika melangkah menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, memasuki halaman rumah mereka dan tanpa ada dirinya di samping wanita itu, terus terbayang di benak Kuroro. Mungkin pikirannya sedang agak kacau saat ini.

_Semua sudah diputuskan bersama...tapi entah kenapa terasa salah._

Suara denting pintu lift yang terbuka membuat Kuroro tersadar dari lamunannya yang ia anggap mulai terasa berlebihan—menurut standar Kuroro sendiri, tentu saja.

'Akan lebih salah lagi jika diteruskan,' ia meyakinkan diri sambil melangkah keluar lift.

Kuroro berjalan dengan tegap menuju ke apartemennya. Sebentar, dia memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat yang bergaya modern dan ditata rapi, tempat di mana ia tinggal sebelum menikah dulu.

'Sudah lama...aku tak datang ke sini,' batinnya.

Kuroro melepaskan dasi dan jasnya, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa. Sambil tangannya sibuk membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, Kuroro melangkah ke kamarnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tanpa emosi...namun kelelahan terlihat cukup jelas di sana.

Kuroro menyalakan lampu kamar itu yang bernuansa hitam putih dengan sedikit aksen merah. Ketika akan melepaskan kemejanya, Kuroro tiba-tiba menghentikan tangannya dan menurunkannya kembali. Pria itu terdiam. Matanya yang gelap tertuju ke tempat tidur _king size_ di tengah kamar.

Dia teringat...saat itu...

_Sungguh cuaca yang buruk. Pergantian cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini terasa ektrim membuat banyak orang jatuh sakit karena flu dan gangguan saluran pernapasan. Kuroro yang jarang sakit pun kali ini terkena imbasnya. Dia menderita flu yang cukup berat._

"_Dokter minta agar Anda banyak istirahat, Tuan Muda," kata Leorio, sekretaris pribadinya._

_Kuroro memicingkan matanya pada pria berkacamata itu, membuat Leorio bergidik ngeri. Beristirahat lebih dari tiga hari sungguh membosankan! Ia pun terus teringat akan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum dia selesaikan. Setelah masa istirahatnya selesai, bukankah nanti dia juga yang kerepotan?_

_Namun hari itu seolah tiba-tiba menjadi cerah ketika Kuroro menoleh ke arah pintu...melihat seseorang yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya akan datang secara mendadak di waktu seperti ini, lalu melangkah dengan anggun memasuki kamarnya._

_Gadis cantik berwajah malaikat dan helaian rambut pirangnya yang halus...Kurapika Clementine, tunangannya, putri dari Kerajaan Pulcheria nun jauh di sana._

"_Kurapika...?" Kuroro tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya._

_Kurapika tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Gadis itu datang khusus untuk menemui Kuroro, berusaha memberikan perhatian ketika dia sedang jatuh sakit, membuat Kuroro membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lembut yang tak kalah menawan._

**Kuroro POV**

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku, seolah berusaha menghentikan setiap syaraf di otakku ini untuk melanjutkan kenangan itu.

Tak ada gunanya lagi.

Kulepaskan sepatuku sembarangan, menghempaskan punggungku ke atas tempat tidur yang terlihat begitu mengundang, seolah mampu membuat tidurku nanti senyaman mungkin.

Tiga tahun...

Rasanya seperti lebih lama dari itu. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku merasakan kebahagiaan pernikahan bersamanya...

Kurapika, benarkah sebelumnya kita pernah merasakan kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan murni yang berasal dari hati masing-masing, bukan sekedar rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh euforia yang terjadi tanpa henti di sekeliling kita saat itu?

**End of POV**

Kuroro sedikit terusik ketika merasakan getaran kecil yang berasal dari ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tak mau repot melihat nama Si Penelepon, Kuroro langsung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Ya," ucapnya pendek dengan mata terpejam, bukan sapaan yang biasa ia katakan saat menerima panggilan telepon, berjaga-jaga jikalau yang meneleponnya adalah pihak yang berkaitan dengan urusan perusahaan.

_"Kuroro..."_ terdengar suara Si Penelepon, membuat yang dipanggilnya membuka mata kembali seketika.

Kuroro memikirkan sejenak kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan...yang sekiranya tak menimbulkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran berlebih. Terutama bagi orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

_"Benarkah kalian akan bercerai...?"_ Suara itu terdengar lagi, suara milik Ny. Lucifer...wanita yang telah melahirkan Kuroro ke dunia ini, mendidiknya hingga dewasa dan berperan dalam perjodohan antara pria tunggalnya itu dengan Putri Kurapika Clementine.

Kuroro beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, dan surai rambut hitam berkilau itu sedikit menutupi wajah karena posisi kepalanya yang menunduk.

'Tak perlu kutanyakan lagi...Ibu pasti sudah menghubungi Kurapika sebelum meneleponku,' ia menyimpulkan di dalam hati.

_"Tadinya kuharap apa yang kudengar adalah mimpi...Sungguh, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Bahkan ayahmu pun terlihat murung sekarang..."_

Suara isakan terdengar. Kuroro menghela napas. Bagus sekali, tak bisakah ibunya bersikap lebih pengertian, dengan tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah? Dia tak suka membuat ibunya menangis. Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan memijit pelipisnya.

'Oh Tuhan, aku jadi tertekan dibuatnya.'

_"Apakah ini...karena salahku dan ayahmu? Karena menjodohkan kalian berdua...Andai kau berkata jujur jika tak menginginkannya—"_

'Oke, kurasa ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.'

_"Kami hanya melihat kalian begitu cocok, sempurna...atau—"_

"Ibu," akhirnya Kuroro berkata, dengan nada suara yang membuat ibundanya langsung diam seketika dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu kemudian. "Bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja?"

"_Tapi—_"

Kuroro mengerang kesal...ataukah putus asa? Ny. Lucifer terkejut mendengarnya, tak pernah putranya bersikap seperti itu jika mereka tengah berbicara, baik secara langsung maupun melalui telepon.

"Ibu...," lanjut Kuroro, "Itu baru saja terjadi hari ini."

_Mengertilah._

Hening...karena di seberang sana, seorang ibu baru saja tersadar bahwa ia telah memaksakan emosinya tanpa mengingat kondisi putranya, atau seperti apa perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ya, baru hari inilah keputusan Pasangan Lucifer diucapkan pada orang lain, di mana orang itu merupakan konsultan pernikahan yang mereka temui secara berkala sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

_Kami sepakat untuk bercerai._

Terdengar helaan napas Ny. Lucifer, menyiratkan penyesalannya. _"Maafkan Ibu,"_ ia berkata, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan keheningan. Ny. Lucifer merasa bingung seketika tentang apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. _"Baiklah...kita bicarakan lagi nanti."_

Kuroro memencet tombol di ponselnya yang berfungsi untuk mengakhiri panggilan, tanpa mengucapkan salam kali ini—semoga ibunya mengerti dan tidak menganggap tindakannya itu sebagai sikap yang kurang sopan. Kuroro kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Dia sedikit menyayangkan kenapa Ny. Lucifer menyinggung masalah perjodohan antara dirinya dan Kurapika dulu—awal dari kisah mereka—sebagai penyebab perceraian yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi?

_Saat itu, mereka sendiri yang saling memilih._

Sejak awal, terlepas dari perjodohan itu, memang Kuroro dan Kurapika sendirilah yang memulai kisah ini. Tak ada kaitannya dengan pihak lain...baik orangtua, saudara, teman maupun rekan bisnis.

'Ini hanya tentang kita.'

Kuroro teringat setelah pertama kali mereka berdua menyadari ada yang salah...pada tahun kedua pernikahan. Apa yang terjadi dalam keseharian mulai terasa seperti rutinitas, hingga keduanya saling menjauh dan merasa lebih nyaman dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Sebagai pasangan suami istri, tentu Kuroro masih menyentuh Kurapika walau sesekali saja, lagipula itu adalah kewajibannya. Momen pribadi yang kehilangan hasrat dan kehangatan.

Tentu Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak langsung menyerah. Kuroro mengajak istrinya berlibur ke tempat di mana mereka berbulan madu dulu. Seingatnya, bulan madu saat itu cukup indah, maka ia pun berpikir idenya mampu mengembalikan hubungan mereka.

Tapi dia salah...

_Entah bagaimana awalnya, terjadi perdebatan kecil antara Kuroro dan Kurapika di villa yang terletak di tepi pantai itu, hanya karena hal sepele. Rasa tak nyaman mulai terasa sejak awal Kuroro menyampaikan niatnya untuk mengajak Kurapika bulan madu yang kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama dengan bulan madu pertama, mengharapkan keajaiban nostalgia._

_ Kurapika yang biasanya tak pernah murung, selalu tersenyum pada suaminya, saat itu menampakkan ekspresi yang bercampur antara kesal, marah dan putus asa. Kuroro menganggap reaksi wanita pirang itu terlalu berlebihan. Mereka pun bertengkar...untuk pertama kalinya._

**Kuroro POV**

Aku masih ingat malam itu setelah bertengkar dengannya, diam-diam aku melihat istriku termenung dan memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Aku tak pernah melihat raut wajah itu sebelumnya.

Aku melihat luka di matanya yang biru.

Ah Kurapika, pasti kau merasa tersiksa. Aku pun begitu. Dan empat hari liburan berakhir begitu saja dengan sia-sia. Kita tak pernah lagi membahasnya...namun tak membuat masalah lenyap begitu saja.

_Undissolved matters_...masalah yang tidak diselesaikan.

**End of POV**

Setelah mulai berkonsultasi dengan Whity, seorang konsultan pernikahan, Kuroro baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya salah. Nostalgia memang ampuh, namun pada kasus tertentu, kadangkala harus ditambahkan sedikit perbedaan agar lebih terasa segar dan berwarna, seolah menunjukkan masih ada kesempatan dalam masa depan pernikahan Kuroro dan Kurapika. kurapika pun keliru karena tidak menyatakan penolakannya atas ide yang diajukan Kuroro. Konsultasi saat itu menyemangati Kuroro dan Kurapika, tapi sepertinya masih banyak yang harus diatasi sebelum kembali mencoba.

Kuroro mencoba berpikir lebih dalam...sedikit lagi saja, sebelum membiarkan seluruh tubuh dan otaknya beristirahat malam ini.

'Kurapika, selama ini...apakah yang kulihat di wajahmu itu benar-benar senyuman?' Dia mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya yang berkabut. 'Apakah memang menyiratkan kebahagiaan?'

Pria itu berpikir lagi.

_Tidak saling memahami...tidak mencoba, dan tidak berniat untuk mencobanya. Berharap kesempurnaan yang terjadi sejak awal akan terus mengiringi._

_Berharap semuanya akan terus terasa mudah._

_ Berpura-pura tidak menyadari adanya percikan api, dengan menyelimuti janji suci melalui kepura-puraan yang membawa kehancuran._

Kuroro mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana, menatap potret Kurapika yang ia simpan di dalamnya. Potret Kurapika yang tersenyum—tanpa Kuroro pernah bertanya, apalagi memahami, ada apa di balik senyum manis itu. Dan tanpa Kurapika pernah mengajaknya untuk itu.

'Seperti apapun takdirnya nanti, kau berhak mendapatkan lebih dari ini...'

Merasa tak ada gunanya menunda lebih lama atas keputusan yang telah disepakati di antara mereka, Kuroro kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor tertentu. Nampak nama 'Leorio' di layar ponsel itu. menunggu orang yang ia hubungi menjawab panggilan teleponnya, Kuroro Lucifer mendengarkan nada sambung yang terasa bagai detik-detik penentuan di telinganya.

"Atur kembali jadwalku besok," ucap Kuroro setelah terdengar jawaban. "Beritahu pengacaraku untuk datang ke kantorku pada pukul satu siang."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Aku senang membaca review pada chapter lalu...ini balasannya ya :

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Pastinya, KuroPika FOREVER...dan hikmah merupakan sisi lain dari cobaan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan sejati, cobaan yang mungkin bisa jadi semacam _shock therapy_!*wink*

**Moku-Chan :**

Udah aku kasih tau lewat pm ya...termasuk tentang translate fic. _I'm trying here..._hehe!

**Hidan gak bisa mati :**

Wow, makasih untuk reviewnya ya...entah kenapa aku punya kesimpulan klo Hidan tipe yang terhibur dengan fic hurt/comfort, angst, sad ending... *sweatdrop*

**Shizuku M2 :**

Salam kenal juga...ah, tentang ide _divorce_ yang seperti ini aku juga emang rasanya belum pernah baca, tapi ga mau GR dulu ah...hehe! Kutunggu Shizuku ikut meramaikan pair KuroPika dengan review dan karyanya. Baca yang lain, ya! *promosi sekaligus sebarin virus KuroPika*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Gyaaa...terima kasih, Natsu xD Aku senang orang seperti Natsu (?) ternyata bisa merasakan _feeling_ fic ini *menangis terharu*

Yah memang kurang panjang dari fic aku pada umumnya. Mungkin karena fic ini lebih mengutamakan POV tokoh daripada banyaknya scene dalam satu chapter.

Dan setiap kali menulis, baik multichap maupun one shot, akan aku tutup saat _feeling_-ku bilang 'ini saatnya untuk berhenti'.

Thanks for review ya buat semuanya *bow*

* * *

Review please...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC (kuharap tidak terlalu), FemPika, dan karakter _alter-self _milikku sebagai OC di sini...sebatas pendukung cerita sebagai fans berat KuroPika.

**A/N :**

Sorry for the very late update, pembuka chapter kali ini aku buat sambil mendengarkan lagu **Goodbye – Air Supply.**

.

Enjoy...

* * *

_We can't live a lie anymore_

_There's nothing left to try_

_Though it's gonna hurt us both, hurt them_

_There's no other way than to say goodbye_

* * *

Di siang hari yang terik, suasana ramai kota itu terlihat menambah semrawutnya kesibukan yang ada. Suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan terdengar jelas, termasuk dari salah satu lantai sebuah gedung bertingkat yang megah. Kuroro Lucifer tengah duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, membelakangi meja kerjanya yang besar dan terbuat dari kayu terbaik, menghadap ke dinding yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca. Tatapan matanya dingin, raut wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

_Langkah pertama akan segera dimulai._

Sebagai seorang sekretaris pribadi yang sudah sangat memahami majikannya, Leorio yang turut berada di sana dan baru saja memberitahukan jadwal Kuroro untuk sisa hari itu pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang, dia pun berkata,

"Raito Nostrad akan segera tiba, Tuan Muda."

Kuroro tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menautkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya, lalu seakan-akan ucapan Leorio adalah sebuah isyarat, telepon di mejanya pun berbunyi—memberitahukan tentang kedatangan Raito Nostrad. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pria setengah baya itu melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, Kuroro," ia menyapa.

Kuroro memutar kursinya dan berdiri, dengan sikap yang sempurna dia menjabat tangan Raito lalu mempersilakannya duduk di hadapannya. Dengan patuh, Leorio kembali duduk di sofa. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus mendengarkan pertemuan ini dan mencatat beberapa hal penting yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya dua bulan yang lalu," Raito sedikit berbasa-basi. Dia sudah menjadi pengacara bagi Keluarga Lucifer sejak lama.

Kuroro memberikan seulas senyum tipis. "Ayahku baik," jawabnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan dalam hati, 'Setidaknya kurang lebih begitu.'

Nada bicara Kuroro menunjukkan keengganannya untuk melanjutkan topik basa-basi itu lebih jauh, dan Raito mengerti. Dia tahu bahwa Lucifer Muda ini memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan ayahandanya yang tak lain adalah teman baiknya. Cerdas dan luwes dalam bergaul, namun juga tegas dan disegani. Maka Raito pun memilih untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

"Tuan Nostrad, aku dan Kurapika sepakat untuk bercerai," Kuroro langsung menyampaikan maksudnya.

Ekspresi berseri-seri di wajah Raito langsung berubah seketika, berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. "A-Apa? Kau bilang apa?!"

"Kuulangi, aku dan Kurapika sepakat untuk bercerai."

"Tapi Kuro—"

Mendengar sanggahan Raito yang belum selesai diucapkan, Kuroro segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi tanda bagi pria itu untuk berhenti bicara. Dia menatap Raito tepat di matanya lalu berkata, "Aku mengundangmu ke sini untuk membicarakan langkah-langkah apa yang harus ditempuh dalam proses perceraian ini. Aku tak mau mendengar berbagai pendapat tak perlu yang menentang keputusan kami."

Raito tak bisa berkata-kata, dia menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya. Kuroro, yang beristerikan seorang Putri Pulcheria, sejauh yang dia tahu tak memiliki masalah dalam kehidupan perkawinannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang terlihat dari luar. Setiap pasangan suami isteri pasti memiliki masalah dalam perkawinannya namun dia tak menyangka ternyata bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika, masalah itu akan mengantar keduanya melangkah menuju perceraian.

"Sekali lagi, kami telah _sepakat_. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Yang Kuroro coba tegaskan di sini adalah, dia dan Kurapika telah melalui beberapa tahapan dan berpikir masak-masak sebelum sampai pada keputusan tersebut. Tak ada lagi yang harus diperdebatkan, tak ada lagi yang harus diluruskan. Sekarang waktunya menghadapi kenyataan dan menggunakan logika yang disertai dengan kepala dingin.

Raito berdehem, seolah kerongkongannya hampir saja tersedak. Dia segera mengendalikan diri dan berusaha untuk kembali bersikap profesional meskipun sebagai sahabat Keluarga Lucifer, ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

"Baiklah," Raito mulai bicara walau masih terlihat agak canggung. "Pertama, kita harus mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan yang disertai dengan adanya pernyataan kesepakatan darimu dan dari Putri Kurapika, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengajukan perceraian ke pengadilan. Sedangkan mengenai jumlah harta yang diberikan—"

"Rumah kami, kuberikan padanya. Dia pun berhak atas saham di semua perusahaan Lucifer dengan persentase yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dan Leorio sudah membantuku menghitung jumlah uang yang akan kuberikan padanya..."

Kuroro memberikan beberapa berkas yang ia kumpulkan dalam sebuah map mengenai semua perincian itu. Sikapnya begitu teratur, terkendali, dan tetap elegan; seolah dia tak merasa terganggu sama sekali atas semua hal tentang perceraian tersebut. Sebenarnya, Raito sedikit terkejut dengan hal ini. Dia jarang sekali menemui pria yang setenang ini saat akan menghadapi perceraian—mengingat sepertinya tak ada masalah fatal yang mengusik rumah tangga keduanya.

"Ah...jumlah ini, tidakkah ini sedikit terlalu besar?" Tanya Raito sambil menunjuk salah satu perincian dalam berkas itu.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku sudah memutuskannya. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Pertemuan itu pun berlanjut, dan tak ada yang luput dari perhatian Leorio. Dia menuliskan pokok-pokok penting pertemuan tersebut dengan hati bertanya-tanya, menyayangkan, dan tak menentu. Oh, itu sudah jelas, mengingat dia tahu betul tentang hubungan Kuroro dan Kurapika sejak awal kisah mereka bermula. Sebenarnya, dia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah—walau tak tahu pasti apakah sesuatu itu. Namun awalnya Leorio mengira hal itu akan menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang berlalu dan bertambah dewasanya pasangan suami isteri tersebut.

'_Sepertinya aku salah, hanya menilai dari luarnya saja.'_

Dua jam kemudian, pertemuan selesai. Kuroro mengucapkan terima kasih sembari menjabat tangan Raito lagi, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia menghela napas berat, walau hampir tak terlihat. Dengan penuh pengertian, Leorio berdiri hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan bertanya sebelumnya, "Tuan Muda, apakah kau mau agar aku mengosongkan jadwal untuk setengah jam kemudian?"

"Ya, aku akan sangat menghargainya," Kuroro menanggapi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, seolah dia mencoba untuk lebih merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang. "Terima kasih."

Leorio pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia melangkah keluar dari sana.

Kuroro perlu waktu. Leorio tahu itu.

Begitu dirinya tinggal sendiri dalam ruangan yang luas itu, Kuroro mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Dia pejamkan matanya lagi sembari mengatur helaan napasnya.

_Langkah pertama telah terlewati._

'Ya, ini keputusan yang tepat. Tak ada lagi usaha yang bisa dicoba...semua itu hanya semakin memperburuk apa yang terjadi di antara diriku dan Kurapika.'

* * *

Kerajaan Pulcheria...

Seorang wanita dengan gaun indah dan mahkota di kepalanya duduk di ruang kerja pribadinya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan saat itu—hanya diam setelah menerima kabar yang mengejutkan mengenai putri bungsu yang tinggal jauh bermil-mil jaraknya dari Pulcheria. Masih di ruangan yang sama, seorang pria muda yang tampan dengan rambut keemasan berdiri di balkon. Dibandingkan dengan Sang Ratu yang berwajah tenang, pria itu—Pariston—terlihat gusar dan tidak tenang.

"Pasti Lucifer itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kurapika," katanya geram.

Ratu memijit keningnya. "Tidak, Pariston. Kurapika sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu," ia menyanggah.

Mendengar hal itu, Pariston segera berbalik. "Dan Ibu percaya?! Ayolah Bu, Ibu tahu Kurapika itu seperti apa. Dia akan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena itulah, juga ada kemungkinan bahwa masalahnya tidaklah seburuk yang kau kira."

Ada penegasan dalam ucapan Sang Ratu, membuat Pariston urung untuk kembali menyanggah. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri pun tahu Kuroro itu seperti apa, dia tahu Kuroro tak mungkin menyakiti adiknya. Ucapan Kurapika di telepon tadi terus terngiang di dalam benaknya:

"_Kakak, justru dengan terus bersama, aku dan dia akan terus saling menyakiti satu sama lain."_

Sepertinya Kurapika cukup tegar dengan masalah ini, namun Ratu dan Pariston bisa tahu bahwa wanita muda itu pun terguncang. Ada suara gemetar dalam nada suaranya. Dia yang baru saja berusia dua puluh satu tahun, akan segera bercerai, belum lagi keduanya merupakan _public figure _dan sosok panutan pasangan ideal, tentu ini sangat membuat batinnya begitu kewalahan.

Ratu melirik foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Kurapika.

'Kurapika, apakah ini terjadi karena aku menjodohkanmu dalam usia yang terlalu muda? Maafkan aku...'

Ratu menghela napas berat. Seluruh rakyat di Kerajaan Pulcheria akan tahu. Bahkan, seluruh dunia akan tahu. Pihak Kerajaan harus memberikan penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Ratu mengingatkan dirinya untuk memanggil Perdana Menteri guna membicarakan masalah tersebut sebentar lagi.

"Ibu, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika nanti? Dia akan kembali ke sini, bukan?" Tanya Pariston tiba-tiba.

Ratu hanya menoleh dan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia belum tahu tindakan apa yang akan diambil Kurapika selanjutnya setelah proses perceraian selesai. Tak ada yang dimiliki putrinya itu di sana selain Kuroro dan keluarganya. Tapi sungguh, Kurapika tidaklah serapuh kelihatannya. Dia wanita yang kuat dan cukup dewasa untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

"Pada saatnya nanti, Kurapika pasti akan mengambil keputusan untuk itu dan kita akan selalu mendukungnya," Sang Ratu memberikan jawaban yang menenangkan, menutupi keinginannya yang teramat sangat untuk mencaritahu mengenai hal yang sama. Sekali lagi, percakapan di telepon tadi terngiang di dalam benaknya—benar-benar mimpi buruk yang selama ini ternyata berselimut kebahagiaan semu.

"_Ibu, maafkan aku...Aku dan Kuroro akan bercerai."_

Ratu tak mengerti kenapa Kurapika harus meminta maaf, padahal dia pun tahu bahwa yang terjadi saat ini adalah di luar keinginan dan kuasanya. Tapi putrinya itu memang seseorang yang bermoral tinggi, dan sangat mengerti bahwa keputusan itu akan memberikan kesedihan bagi mereka yang menyayanginya. Ratu menghela napas lagi. Dia teringat pada orang tua Lucifer. Tak pelak lagi, mereka pun pasti tengah mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya—termasuk bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga bisa membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Lamunan Sang Ratu mendadak buyar saat dia merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan seseorang di bahunya. Ratu menoleh dan mendongak. Putranya, yang tadi tampak berapi-api dan menghadapi cobaan yang tengah menimpa adiknya dengan emosi, kini menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Keturunan kerajaan atau bukan, mereka tetap keluarga. Keluarga yang sebenarnya dan bukan hanya status semata—bukan hanya penampilan luar saja. Bukankah itu yang paling penting?

* * *

_Mansion _Keluarga Lucifer...

Ny. Lucifer meletakkan piring yang berisi makanan ke atas meja, dengan sedikit merasa kesal. Dia menatap pria setengah baya di hadapannya yang duduk di atas kursi roda dan terus menatap dingin keluar jendela.

"Kumohon, makanlah, kau bisa lemas kalau terus begini," kata Ny. Lucifer putus asa sambil menutup mata hatinya. Karena jauh di dalam sanubarinya dia tahu alasan apa sebenarnya yang membuat Tn. Lucifer mogok makan dan diam sepanjang hari. "Kau tahu Kuroro tak suka kau bersikap seperti ini, membahayakan kesehatanmu sendiri dan—"

PRANG!

Belum juga Ny. Lucifer menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tn. Lucifer menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku karena serangan _stroke _dan menjatuhkan piring berisi makanan hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Ny. Lucifer pun kaget bukan kepalang, dia segera berdiri.

"Archie! Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa terluka!" Pekiknya.

Segera saja, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja dan memunguti pecahan piring yang berserakan. Ny. Lucifer mengawasi pelayan itu melakukan tugasnya, lalu menoleh dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Perlahan, dia melangkah menghampiri dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Tn. Lucifer dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, ini mengecewakan. Sangat. Tapi kurasa kita harus mengerti, Archie...dan mendoakan yang terbaik," bisiknya pelan, lalu ia akhiri dengan mengecup kening suami tercintanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Terima kasih atas semua review yang telah diberikan pada chapter lalu, aku g bisa balas satu per satu karena semalam kurang tidur jadi sekarang sudah sangat mengantuk ==a

Terima kasih ya, untuk **hana, Nekomata Angel of Darkness, Natsu Hiru Chan, Sends **dan **October Lynx **yang sudah memberika review chapter lalu.

Again, sorry for the very late update.

.

Leave your review please...?^^

* * *

_**~ KuroPika & WS FOREVER ~**_


End file.
